


The Turning Point

by MistressJulia



Category: Designing Women
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressJulia/pseuds/MistressJulia
Summary: Our two ladies reach a turning point.





	The Turning Point

Julia was exhausted. This damned menopause was just driving her crazy. One moment she was sweating, the next she was freezing cold. She tossed and turned all throughout the night, throwing the comforter onto the floor. She tried warm milk. She tried counting sheep. She had swallowed handfuls of Melatonin. A last nothing had worked and now here she was, falling asleep at her desk. 

Mary Jo smiled softly to herself as she set her pencil down to focus on the brunette who was nodding off at her desk. Julia's glasses were slowly sliding from her face as her head lowered itself to the mahogany surface. She must not have been sleeping well, Mary Jo realized, knowing that this menopause had been wreaking havoc in the usually so together brunette. The ginger chuckled to herself as she watched the brunette softly snore on top of a pile of invoices. 

There was no way that Julia's current position would be any good for her neck. Mary Jo considered her options before walking over to where her boss was napping. She eyed the limber beauty; she couldn't be THAT heavy. Mary Jo pushed Julia's desk chair over a little until she could pull the sleeping beauty into her arms easily. She was as light as a feather when Mary Jo hoisted her up.

The brunettes nose crinkled adorably but she did not awaken. Sofa or bed? Mary Jo pondered as she embraced Julia's curved frame. The brunette would probably be way more content in her own bed rather than the worn living room couch. The little red marched up the staircase and then on toward Julia's bedroom. 

Julia's bedroom was lit with very soft lighting and her bed was neatly made. Mary Jo felt her heart swell as she laid the brunette down on the soft linen sheets. Julia curled up in a little bundle, her hair spread out over the pillows. She was adorable. Mary Jo sat down on the bed beside Julia and caressed her arm mindlessly. 

Julia looked so soft and innocent when she was sleeping. She was much more relaxed than the stern Misses Sugarbaker she knew at the office. It was odd to be watching her boss during such an unguarded moment but the ginger could not look away. Before she realized what she was doing, Mary Jo had slid into the bed and was spooning Julia. 

She didn't think it would hurt. Julia was knocked out. Mary Jo would only hold her for a second longer than it would be like nothing had happened. She knew she shouldn't risk being caught in an awkward position but she could not help herself. Julia was so warm and she smelled amazing. She had all of these lush curves that Mary Jo did not and boy, did she want to explore them. 

Upon realization of where her thoughts were headed, Mary Jo rolled onto her back, putting an innocent distance between herself and Julia. Lately, her feelings for the older woman had become something she could hardly contain. Something she did not quite understand but, she wanted to. She wanted Julia Sugarbaker. She just could not tell her...ever.

The little red would take her love for Julia to the grave. 

Julia could never know about her feelings. Surely she would ban the little red from her inner circle. Sure she was a big old liberal feminist but she probably drew the line at all things sapphic. She had been married to a man which whom she had given birth to his son. Payne was an only child which would explain why his mothers body still looked so taut and youthful...Mary Jo palmed her blushing cheeks. 

She tried so hard. So damned hard. Not to be drawn in by Julia's charm. Southern women oozed charm. It was common. There was just something about her. Julia let Mary Jo get close, she let her be strong and did not push her away. Especially lately, with the whole menopause thing, Julia had been so very vulnerable. Mary Jo had found it in her nature to care for the brunette. She made the little red feel so very relevant and Mary Jo held her head up a little higher these days. 

Sometimes Mary Jo could swear that she was seeing the same stirring emotions in Julia's eyes but she just shrugged it off as her mind playing tricks on her. There was no way in hell that Julia could ever want anything to do with any woman...and Mary Jo would never want to get cast out of Julia's life because of her passionate feelings for the brunette.

The room was quiet, save for Julia's muffled little snores. She had fallen into an even deeper sleep and Mary Jo was enjoying her warmth. The little red was stroking Julia's back while humming a happy tune. She just needed a few minutes longer. She closed her eyes and started to speak.

"I am in love with you...and I am terrified. You bring out feelings in me...strong feelings...that kind of make me a bit unsure of myself when I'm around you. You...you terrify me..." Mary Jo rambled, imagining that Julia was awake beside her. "I am so afraid to accidentally slip up around you and then you start to feel weird around me...because I want to...with you...that I am so damn in love with everything about you." 

Mary Jo sighed before swallowing the bitter pill that had formed in her throat after her little spiel. She took the plunge and buried her face in Julia's soft brown curls. The sage had not stirred that much. She had seemed utterly exhausted these last few days. The change was definitely not easy on the body. 

The little red inhaled the scent of sweet jasmine as she took in Julia's shampoo. The scent was so calming; soothing and yet slightly seductive to Mary Jo's senses. The ginger felt her eyes growing deep and heavy...not even stopping herself from falling into a deep sleep beside the woman...who she did not know was wide awake beside her. 

Julia laid there for long moments. In ways she was almost to shocked by Mary Jo's confession to move. In other ways she was far too comfortable in the other woman's warm embrace. Whatever the pull was, Julia stayed beside Mary Jo for a full hour before slipping out of her arms. The brunette stretched and grimaced at every crack of bone before waltzing back down the stairs. 

She sat down at her desk and tried to piece together the moments leading up to Mary Jo's confession of love. Julia was embarrassed that she had fallen asleep at her desk... this feeling made worse by the fact that Mary Jo had obviously carried her upstairs. Not to say that wasn't the sweetest thing she could have done but Julia just was not sure if it had been at all appropriate. Mary Jo had definitely crossed a line when she fell asleep in Julia's bed. Not to say that the brunette did not imagine her there anyways.

Julia's attraction to Mary Jo was something that the brunette just could not shake. Even when she tried to convince herself that such a thing was morally wrong, she still wanted the little ginger. She still loved her. Love? Was she in love with Mary Jo? She just did not know. Julia found herself caught up in flirtation with the red a lot lately. The witty banter between them, an aphrodisiac for the brunette. Nothing was better than a smart woman in Julia's book and Mary Jo was all brains. 

And, beauty. 

Julia dropped her head onto the surface of her desk and exhaled deeply. Her skin still had goosebumps on it from hearing Mary Jo's words of love. She loved her... but she was terrified of her? Terrified? Julia didn't think that anything about her was at all terrifying. Maybe a little intimidating but not terrifying. She simply stood up for what she thought was right and sometimes she had to be a little abrasive in the process. 

Still, she did not want the ginger to be afraid of her. 

Mary Jo blinked once, twice before opening her eyes to the sunlight streaming into Julia's bedroom window and an empty bed. Oh my God. Oh my God! She was awake... and she had let the ginger continue to sleep. What must she think? Mary Jo bit her lip before rising, fixing the bed back to ultimate neatness and then taking advantage of the en suite bathroom. 

She had not meant to fall asleep. She was just supposed to be cuddling Julia for a few minutes... Mary Jo screamed silently to herself in angst. She'd ruined things with Julia before she had even ever had a go with her. The rest of the day was going to be so awkward. She straightened herself out before reluctantly heading down the staircase. 

When she got down there, Mary Jo smiled at Julia who was seated at her desk. Panic rose up inside of the little ginger when the brunette did not even acknowledge her presence. She probably was upset about this. Oh my God. Mary Jo could not get fired! She had two kids to take care of. The ginger tried to calm herself by sitting at her desk and beginning a sketch of some kitchen project. 

Julia had found it hard to watch the ginger walk by and not acknowledge what had been admitted to her upstairs. She had not even looked at the little red. She just could not. Not when all she did was obviously terrify Mary Jo. Still, a part of her really wanted to get this out in the open. Never one to be afraid herself, unless her ego was concerned that is, Julia rose from her desk and walked over to where Mary Jo was drawing at her own desk. 

Mary Jo felt herself tremble slightly as Julia suddenly loomed over her like a shadow. This was it! She was going to get fired...

"What are you drawing?" Julia asked, her tone purposely softened as not to cause alarm.

"A sketch for the Halls. They want to do a more modern kitchen in the condo." Mary Jo explained as she tried to ignore brown eyes staring down at her. 

"They are some crazy couple, those Halls." Julia chuckled warmly, her fingers coming up to stroke through a few gingery curls. 

"Yeah, right. I don't see how they even stay together. They argue like cats and dogs." Mary Jo added, choosing not to make any sudden movements once she felt Julia's hand in her hair. 

"I know they do. I think they remain together because Mr. Hall really loves Mrs. Hall... She just terrifies him." Julia said, elaborating every word with her serious southern drawl before suddenly, and surprisingly bursting into tears. 

Mary Jo could not believe Julia's words even as they rang clear through her mind on repeat until the brunettes sobbing registered. Julia had heard her... Julia had been awake when she had told her that she loved her. Oh, my god. This was ten times worse then what the little red had already imagined. This was not some upset over a little nap time snuggle. This was reality. This was the turning point.

Tears streamed down Julia's cheeks. Stupid menopause, making her seem like some weak little fool. She had only meant to let Mary Jo know that she had heard her words but not so harshly. Surely the girl would leave now and find someone else to entertain her thoughts. The thought of Mary Jo with someone else made Julia sick to her stomach. Oh my. 

"I love you...too..." Julia cried softly into her hands, dropping them in surprise when Mary Jo pulled her strong into her arms.

"Hey, come on. Stop crying." Mary Jo urged as she rubbed Julia's back in a calming motion. "I am really sorry that I said that you terrify me. I really just meant that sometimes you intimidate me a little and that is not really a bad thing I guess. I'm sorry, Julia." 

"I don't mean to intimidate you. You aren't the only person who has felt that way...It's just how us Sugarbaker women are...We have naturally big egos." Julia said, defensively. The tears had settled some but she still wore the cutest little pout upon her full lips. 

"I know Julia. I should have been more understanding and...I did not really mean for you to take that part of my confession to heart. I just wanted you to know where I stood with you." Mary Jo illustrated using her fingers along Julia's back. 

She was trying so hard to still be serious even though Julia looked the most ravishing after she had cried.

"I did not expect myself to be so soft hearted. I hardly ever take things that personally. This change of life is making a mockery of me, I swear it. I didn't mean to fall asleep at my desk...I just had not been sleeping well. I've been waking up hot and cold, cold and...hot." Julia rambled as she was prone to doing lately, her tone a tad more husky as Mary Jo drew shapes along her backside. 

"I know and I understand. I just... forgot to consider your condition. All is forgiven. Don't give it another thought." Mary Jo insisted as she pulled Julia a little further into her arms and nuzzled her neck with her freckled little nose. 

"Don't worry. I can't seem to think at all when your doing that." Julia blushed softly, feeling a playful tongue come out and lick her neck.

"Oh yea? Well, that is the point of this exercise, madam. If I wanted to I could make you forget your own name." Mary Jo hinted as she gave every inch of Julia's neck warm little kisses, searching for sweet spots which seemed to be abundant. 

"You are quite smug, aren't you? What make you think that I am going to be so easy?" Julia argued even as she tilted her head further, giving Mary Jo a wider range of succulent flesh to feast on. 

"You are already putty in my hands." Mary Jo insured as she suckled a bit aggressively on one of Julia's many sweet spot, earning the feeling of long nails digging into her shoulders. "You can't deny that." 

She was right. Julia could not deny that Mary Jo had complete control of her body right now. She would not want it any other way either. The little ginger was so good at seduction. Her lips were so talented and they were proving themselves over every ivory inch of Julia's neck. She was right to say that Julia was like putty in her hands right now. Those sure little hands had been molding her derrière into several different forms over the last few minutes. 

"Surely you are not about to have your way with me down here." Julia partly moaned as teeth nibbled her tender skin. 

Mary Jo stopped, pulling away from Julia's supple flesh and smiled a devilish smile. Julia had just given her the green light...loud and clear. She could feel a sudden burst of adrenalin course through her veins and suddenly they were fused at the mouth. Julia was in Mary Jo's arms and her long legs were wrapped snugly around the little red's waist. They were kissing hungrily...both completely stunned at how good the other tasted. 

Mary Jo walked slowly and steadily toward the front door to lock it while a riled up Julia devoured her mouth with just as much passion. The little red felt as though she had been projected into an alternate universe where all of this was happening before her very eyes. She wished someone would show up to knock them both back down to earth just so she knew that this was real. Her hands curled tightly around Julia's firm cheeks as she headed up the stairs carefully. 

Julia had thrown all of her cares out of the window as the ginger haired woman kissed her passionately. She was giving just as good as she was getting as well and Julia knew that she was driving Mary Jo crazy. So crazy that the girl almost could not wait until they had made it to Julia's bedroom and had roughly slammed Julia's against the hallway wall, rattling some pieces of art that hung there. Her greedy hands had roved beneath Julia's skirt and the feeling of her suspenders were the most arousing thing Mary Jo had ever felt. 

Julia let her head fall back and thud against the wall as Mary Jo grew desperate to taste more than just her neck. Her shoulders were of some deep interest to her as well, it seemed. Julia's thighs trembled as they were pushed apart when the brunette pulled the ginger further into her body. Mary Jo could feel Julia's heat through the many layers of cloth between them. That was enough to make the girl pull them away from the wall and take the three little steps to Julia's bedroom.

Julia had no sense of what was happening or where she was being taken until she felt the pillowy mattress beneath her. Mary Jo finally had her exactly where she wanted her and she was not ashamed to be indulging. Julia was warm and so willing. Her own greedy hands were working on pulling Mary Jo's blouse from her body. The ginger chuckled at Julia's obvious urgency and sat up on the eager brunette, trapping those impatient hands above her head.

"You first." Mary Jo said softly as she pulled away, focusing her attention on Julia's jade green blouse.

Julia swallowed as the little ginger began to unbutton the many buttons along her fine silk blouse. She could feel the air caressing her skin as every inch of her top half became exposed. Prim white lace framed Julia's heaving breasts, pushing them up and cinching them together. Her nipples were slightly darker in color then her ivory skin and they stood out against their lace imprisonment. They were perfect. Mary Jo reached out and wasted no time cupping the delicate pair in her hot little hands. 

The feeling of the rich lace and Julia soft breasts was incredibly erotic.

"These feel so perfect..." Mary Jo praised as she let herself become reacquainted with the flesh of Julia's shoulder, moving on to her collar bone. 

This was obviously where the older woman spritzed her perfume. She smelt intoxicatingly. Mary Jo just could not devour enough of Julia's soft, sweet flesh and she craved so much more. Her lips made their way down to the curve of Julia's tits and the ginger smiled when she felt the brunette arch into her mouth. Julia's legs were curled right around her hips and those nimble little fingers were threaded in Mary Jo's molten sea of curls. 

Mary Jo kissed across the valleys of Julia's soft breasts and nuzzled her warm cleavage lovingly. Another spot where perfume was spritzed. Mary Jo could feel rock hard nipples almost poking through the soft lace as she adored the lovely mounds. She allowed herself to pull a clothed nipple into her mouth and suckle teasingly making the older woman somehow breathless. She repeated this move, each time suckling harder and harder, until the brunette was begging her to do away with her 'damned' bra. 

Soon Julia's blouse lay on the carpet with her bra beside it. 

Mary Jo could have came at the sight of Julia's naked breasts alone. Julia definitely gave life to her odd breast fetish. Hers were pert and perky still with the rarest colored nipples that she had ever seen. They were pale rose and the areole that surround them were just generous enough to be inviting. Mary Jo tentatively cupped them in her warm hands, groaning at the feel of soft flesh and hard nipple piercing her palms. She looked Julia deep in her brown eyes as she massaged her breasts, enjoying their weight, their texture.

"You are gorgeous..." Mary Jo smiled as she squeezed Julia's generous breasts. 

"You have an unfair advantage." Julia concurred as she started to push Mary Jo's blouse up her torso. 

Mary Jo smirked at the woman's eagerness to be skin against skin and pulled back to strip herself of her blouse. She did not wait for Julia's hands to remove her little black lace bra. It sailed to the floor in a rush with her top. Her tiny bust sprang forward in front of Julia's eyes. Handfuls of freckled breast with baby pink nipples stood proudly against Mary Jo's chest. Julia could not understand the gingers frustrations toward her small breasts; they were breathtaking. 

Mary Jo was pulled down fast onto the mattress, yelping in surprise, her eyes wide, peering up at the goddess above her. 

"What's so wrong with these?" Julia asked warmly as she cupped Mary Jo's delicate breasts in her hands. "They seem absolutely perfect to me." 

Mary Jo moaned loudly when soft hungry lips captured her protruding baby pink nipple between them; deeply massaging and gripping the nerve endings surrounding her little bud. The little red had not expected this right away but she was pleased with the fact that Julia obviously wasn't so afraid of trying new things. Those perfect lips suckled and grasped at Mary Jo's nipple until it was throbbing and deep red in color. 

Julia wanted to show the woman that she was perfect in her eyes. She did not want to seem at all intimidating to the ginger any longer. She wanted them to be equals with each other. The brunette feasted on Mary Jo's breasts hungrily before kissing her way back up to that beautiful freckled face. Warm loving pecks peppered Mary Jo's cheeks until those soft lips met even softer lips. 

"You are so beautiful and I want every inch of your body..." Julia husked sexily as she nibbled on Mary Jo's pliable lips. 

The ginger and her were deeply intertwined; neither fully knowing where one stopped and the other one began. Julia's black skirt had been pushed up her thighs and eager little hands were wrapped around a full satin clad ass. Those suspender belts flexed along with Julia's strong thighs as she undulated against Mary Jo's body. They kissed each other hotly, devouring each other's mouth hungrily. Warm, full breasts pushed against smaller breasts, the feeling of their hard nipples brushing incredibly heady to both women. 

Mary Jo could not take being the submissive in this situation any longer. She thrived on control. She longed to exert control over her straight laced boss...so strongly that she ached. She fought against Julia's persuasive kisses and pushed the brunette down on the foot of the bed, topping her. The ginger looked down at her prey before shaking her Crimson locks like the lioness she was. As there positions changed, so did the atmosphere around them. 

Hazel eyes stared deeply into dark brown eyes. Playtime was over and they both knew as passion sizzled between both of them. 

Julia arched her body, showing off her perfect figure before her new lover. Her stomach was toned and flat, leading off to a thick black belt and black pencil skirt that needed to be banished. The ginger gripped the buckle and expertly took the belt from Julia's petite waist, keeping it near in case Julia turned out to be some closeted freak. The skirt was more of a challenge as her fingers fumbled with the zipper, finally yanking it all the way down after a few tries. The Cotten garment was soon sailing across the room into a sea of forgotten clothing. 

Mary Jo took her time and looked her half naked boss up and down. She was really...something. Her lower half was covered in fancy white satin panties and the ensemble continued with white suspenders connected to nude stockings. Highly erotic. Julia looked like every school boys wet dream as she writhed sexily against the Cotten duvet, her cheeks flushed and the rose colored nipples on her mature breasts hard. ..while her bottom half remained so modestly covered. 

"I'm going to do terrible things to you." Mary Jo breathed as she knelt between Julia's slightly opened thighs and cupped her warm sex against the cool white satin. 

"Don't tell me..." Julia half heartedly admonished as she pushed herself into Mary Jo's very capable hand, offering a very special part of herself to the ginger. 

The little red smirked as she allowed a lone finger to draw patterns along Julia's clothe covered slit. Everything here was so warm and smooth; the ginger never expecting Julia to be shaved in a million years. Well, she was a liberal after all. Either way, the feel of Julia's warm pussy made the ginger so eager to pull those panties off. 

So she did and she blushed at the sudden feel of excitement flooding the space between her thighs at the sight of her fantasy woman, spread out before her and completely naked save for the stockings which she had not planned on removing at all. Breathtaking. Sexy. Glowing. Those were fitting but they did nothing to describe the way that Julia looked into that moment. She was laying there in supplication, waiting for Mary Jo to ravish her completely.

Mary Jo's eyes fell to the flushed area between Julia's perfectly shaped thighs. The older woman was elegantly waxed and incredibly soft. She was pleasingly plump here and it only made Mary Jo want to explore more. Rounded lips were pulled back to expose slick pink flesh. The ginger felt her mouth water. It had been so long since she had satisfied this craving and Julia was perfect...ripe...juicy...ready to be savored. 

"Somebody was ready for some action..." Mary Jo teased as she toyed with Julia's silken lips. 

"I always...oh...wax...for myself." Julia corrected as she bent her knees and spread her thighs apart, opening more of herself to the ginger. 

Mary Jo nodded, that response giving forth to a million different images of Julia pleasuring herself, her puss so freshly shaved and tender. That was just the push forward that the girl needed to move from caressing Julia's lips to finding her clit and rubbing it. She stroked and massaged the little ball of nerves. Julia's excitement flooded her vulva further, lubricating the ginger's touch. 

Menopause had clearly not taken Julia's vitality away from her. She was as wet and as wild as any younger woman might have been. She had clearly been so thirsty for some sort of affection. Desperate even. Mary Jo let a lone finger drift down to Julia's weeping hole and toyed around, circling, threatening to penetrate. Julia wanted it, too. She wanted Mary Jo's finger inside of her body. She moved sexily against the gingers hand trying to persuade her to push further in. The woman would not cave. 

"I thought you weren't so easy." Mary Jo teased as she pulled her finger away from Julia's opening and used it to circle her clit, enjoying the way that Julia squirmed on the mattress. 

Julia forced her brown eyes open and gave Mary Jo quite the glare at her teasing words. She usually was not so easy but Mary Jo was far too good at the things that they were doing and she had Julia anxious for every touch. She would have came up with some clever retort had her brain been cooperating but it was not so she simply gripped Mary Jo's forearm in pleasure. 

"You like this...Wait, until you see what else I am going to do to you." Mary Jo taunted as she slid her finger lower to toy with Julia's sopping wet hole once more. 

This time her finger pushed deeply inside of Julia's tight heat. The older woman moaned, satisfied with the slight penetration, enjoying the way Mary Jo used her finger to produce the most pleasurable sensations from her body. She was drenched in her own juices; loving the way the gingers digit slipped in and out of her lips. Mary Jo watched as she fingered Julia, thrusting lightly, giving her a little taste of what she could expect from this tryst. 

Julia moaned and groaned sexily as the ginger allowed her thumb to massage Julia's tender little clit while she fingered her. It felt so good to be attended to this way by someone who knew what they were doing. Julia was sure that she was going to die if Mary Jo did not give her more. She arched her back, grinding herself against the gingers hand. She rolled her hips and gave Mary Jo eyes that begged for more. 

The ginger said nothing. Actions spoke louder than words anyhow. She pulled her hand away without preamble and made herself a comfortable spot to lay between the most perfectly formed pair of thighs she had ever seen. Julia's scent filled her senses; automatically suffocating the ginger in the scent of an aroused woman...who had been sexually deprived for far too long. Mary Jo's mouth watered fiendishly. She had never craved another person so badly. She needed Julia in her bloodstream.

She wasted no time. She voiced no warning. All Mary Jo did was give Julia a soft, warm kiss on her shaved lips. One that made the brunette shudder as the girls mouth nuzzled her slit. She repeated the gesture a few times before slipping her new lover the tongue. Mary Jo's tongue made a wet slippery sound as it rolled between Julia's quivering slit, across her pretty pink flesh. The flavor...the brunettes taste...was unlike anything that had ever spread across the gingers taste buds. She tasted perfectly natural; refreshing- like water.

Julia moaned loudly as Mary Jo used her limber tongue to toy with her inner lips and clit hood. She tossed her thighs higher up into the air and pulled her knees further into her chest in order to give Mary Jo unrestricted access to her pleasure center. The ginger growled her thanks as hands pushed her face into all of that juicy, juicy mess. Her boss was a little nasty one...

Mary Jo returned back to Julia's swollen pearl and began to torment it with her tongue. Her finger was at a stand still, buried deep inside of Julia's body and slightly curled at the tip. Feeling bold, she added another long finger inside of Julia's tight puss, enjoying the yelp of surprise from the sexy woman. Two fingers began to move steadily in and out of Julia's juicy opening while Mary Jo lapped hotly at the tender swell. 

Warm, pussy juice dripped down Mary Jo's chin while she ate the other woman hotly. Julia tasted absolutely amazing. Her nectar was the perfect amount of sweetness and tang. It was plentiful and Mary Jo used her greedy little tongue to spread it all around. Julia could not stop moaning and clawing the bedsheets as Mary Jo raised the bar on her pleasure threshold. Her tongue tortured Julia's clit while two fingers moved deeply in and out of her warm little honey rimmed opening. 

"Don't stop..." Julia cried in her deep, sexy southern drawl. The little red was driving her crazy with sensation. Never had she felt anything remotely like this. 

Julia's cries were just the encouragement that Mary Jo needed to push her new lover closer to the point of no return. She lapped and suckled honeyed flesh until the brunette was almost sobbing. Her mouth made greedy, wet smacking sounds that only made Julia want it more...need it more. Her hand had become tangled tightly in Mary Jo's full ginger curls and they were ensuring that the little red did not move away from her wet puss. The brunette moaned hotly, desperately as Mary Jo nibbled sexily on her clit and around the sensitive area while pumping her hard with her talents fingers. Mary Jo had never been so taken with just the feel of anyone like she was with this woman.

This was it.

A turning point.

Mary Jo arched her fingers upward and moved them deep inside of the panting brunette while lapping slowly and softly at her tender little clit. She wanted Julia to feel every inch of her hot tongue and be branded by her love forever. Mary Jo wanted to be the only one that the brunette found such pleasures with. Her fingers worked that tight little hole while she greedily used her tongue to devour the sticky, sticky pink flesh. Thighs were flexing hard around her head and she swore that Julia was pulling her hair out, follicle after follicle as she began to see the end in sight. 

"Don't be scared..." Mary Jo whispered as she continued to pummel Julia's pussy with hard thrusts from her fingers. 

Julia was falling down into a black vista and nothing mattered except for the feeling of Mary Jo's mouth on her clitoris. One of her hands was knotted in her new lovers hair as she tried to urge her to just devour her wet heat. She needed this completion...she had needed it for far too long. Her entire body tingled as her muscles flexed. She was about to crash into a fit of sexual nirvana and she was trying to prepare herself before it captured her.

Julia had not been fast enough. While she had been musing around her pre orgasm worries, Mary Jo had been pounding her tight hole with those agile fingers and eating her clit like someone who was starving for human flesh. She was groaning and humming like Julia's pussy was the most decadent thing that had ever passed her lips before. The little red was pulling Julia into a paradise where only they existed with every little move. A slapping of wet tongue while the tips of the little red's fingers gave her g spot a special massage shoved Julia over the edge...harder than they both had anticipated. She screamed her pleasure, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Creamy, sticky cum lathered Mary Jo's fingers and she pulled them into her mouth eagerly. 

Julia's body was shaking. Orgasmic waves crashed through her flushed body. Sweat dried on the surface of her soft skin. Her heart rate was fighting to return to its normal speed. She had never ever felt that way from any type of sexual contact in her entire life. Soft lips shook Julia out of her realizations and the brunette reached out to cup the gingers cheek as she kissed a trail up to her mouth. 

Mary Jo's lips were delicate as they made contact with Julia's slightly parted ones. They kissed her softly as her body continued to settle. The brunette opened her mouth further at the slight taste of herself on the woman's own lips. Their tongues gently caressed each other before Mary Jo lovingly pulled away, allowing the other woman to catch her breathe. 

"Was that everything that you had imagined it would be?" Mary Jo smirked as she traced shapes against Julia's stomach. 

"Amazing. Just wow..." Julia giggled sexily, suddenly so bashful as she recalled what they had just done.

"You look so different now." Mary Jo smiled softly as she caressed Julia's full bottom lip with her thumb. 

"Do I still terrify you?" Julia asked, eyebrow arched slightly as she awaited an answer from the little red.

"No...Not anymore. I think you can say that I have single handedly tamed the terminator." Mary Jo chuckled as she stretched out over Julia once more, burying her face in those luscious breasts.

"My goodness, your ego has gotten about as big as this room." Julia said shaking her head as she gripped the gingers full curls and pulled her head up from where it lay against her sweaty flesh. 

"I...I mean a woman as gorgeous as you cannot be tamed...You don't have to get rough...unless that's how you like it." Mary Jo teased, breathing a sigh of relief when the brunette let go of her hair and then pushed her hard onto the mattress. 

"A woman after my own heart." Julia said, her grin slightly lopsided, as she looked down at the freckled fawn beneath her. 

Mary Jo swallowed slightly at the predatory gleam in the brunettes eye. She had never seen this look on Julia's face before and it kind of rattled her. The animal in Julia had come out to play and Mary Jo mentally prepared herself for what she was sure would be the hottest sex of her life. The brunette brought her hands up and cupped Mary Jo's sweet little bust. She massaged them, her palms warm as they moved slowly over hard baby pink nipples. 

"Remember that day that you came to work with that breast prosthesis?" Julia asked as she toyed with the stiffened peaks, pulling them gently away from the areole. "I wanted to push you up against the wall and do this when you asked me to feel them. I had so many wet dreams after that..." 

Mary Jo closed her eyes at Julia's confession, arching into those talented hands as they continued to toy with her tender peaks. Nimble fingers rolled and pinched the little cinched up tips; Julia's mouth watering somewhat at the sight. She had never wanted another woman the way that she wanted Mary Jo right now. Never wanted another person this way. She wanted to devour her. She wanted to crawl beneath her skin and touch her soul. 

Before the ginger knew what she was feeling, a set of very soft lips had taken her nipple between them and they were tugging sheepishly. Mary Jo could not help herself. She moaned loudly just like a teenager getting felt up for the first time. Teeth sunk into the nubile flesh and the ginger gasped, clutching the bedsheets in pleasure. Julia was not as shy as she had seemed. 

"You...oh...you are dirty." Mary Jo half moaned, her voice slightly husky with desire as she tangled her hands in Julia's brown locks. 

Mary Jo's words encouraged Julia to suckle a little bit harder. She lapped warmly at the pink little pebble until it was swollen against her tongue. Julia's tongue wrapped hungrily around Mary Jo's throbbing teat. Jesus, this woman was so good with her mouth. Nimble fingers flexed inside of Julia's silken curls. Mary Jo moaned deeply and arched her body sexily as the brunette feasted sweetly on her tits. 

This would be pure torture for the ginger. Julia knew exactly how to bring her directly to her knees as it turned out. A simply act such as getting her nipples suckled had the little red creaming herself like a pubescent teenager. She could not wait for Julia to take this to the next level. A blushing tit plopped soundly out of Julia's mouth as she released the throbbing tip in to lay warm kisses along Mary Jo's flat stomach. For a mother of two, the little ginger was in sinfully good shape. 

"So smooth..." Julia giggled sexily as she nuzzled her little nose against Mary Jo's abdomen lovingly. 

"Yeah? You like that?" Mary Jo teased gently before moaning at the feeling of Julia's full lips on her skin. 

"I love it...As a matter of fact, I can't get enough." Julia breathed before pulling up to eye Mary Jo's lower half which was still clothed in black slacks. "I think that we should take these off." 

Mary Jo arched tight little ass off of the mattress, allowing the brunette to pull her pants down and off with ease. The little red's pussy melted inside of her lace panties when she heard Julia groan slightly at the sight of the her own freckled thighs. The pale peach panties were alluring at best and had a little white bow in the center. They fit Mary Jo's perfect ass just right, making Julia unable to keep her greedy hands away. 

"I understand why men make such a big deal about a nice, thick ass." Julia confessed as she urged the little red onto her concave tummy so that she could massage the gingers perfect ass cheeks. "You are exceptional." 

The ginger blushed hotly as she laid her cheek against the pillow. Julia had not been the first person who had been mesmerized by her butt. She was just the first person to truly worship it the way it deserved. Her hands were warm as they massaged each supple cheek within their lace confines. Julia enjoyed the weight in her palms as she spread those two delicious cheeks apart and jiggled them a little. The brunette could probably amuse herself for an enthire day with the ginger's body alone.

"Having fun?" Mary Jo asked, making one of her cheek rattle against Julia's hand. "It would be even better without these." 

The ginger gave the lace of her panties a tug, emphasizing the word "these" as she spoke. Julia smirked before tugging the delicate lace down Mary Jo's legs. She tossed them onto the floor, eager to get a look in between the gingers thighs. This woman was so sexy; so willing and she proved this by spreading her legs further apart, giving Julia a view of her rounded folds. Every inch of Mary Jo's lower half was covered in lily white skin and burnt orange freckles. She was free of curls and incredibly beckoning against the jade green sheets. 

Julia let her hands slide over Mary Jo's tight little ass and then onto her lower back, massaging lovingly. Mary Jo was such a perfect female specimen. So perfectly soft and warm. Julia buried her face in Mary Jo's warm cheeks and kissed each one playfully, earning breathless giggles from her little red. Julia smirked before biting a piece of the rounded out flesh aggressively. She suckled as she bit down, forming the most perfect love bite that had ever been put on that sexy little ginger maiden. 

"All of this is mine, all mine." Julia husked as she massaged Mary Jo's amazing assets, loving their pillowy softness. 

"It can be..." Mary Jo offered as she spread her thighs further apart bearing her hairless pussy and pushing it toward Julia's face. 

Julia found her mouth becoming a little bit moist at the sight of Mary Jo's little freckled slit. The skin surrounding it looked velvety soft and the inner flesh, what she could see of it, was baby pink. The brunette had never in her entire life wanted to devour an entire person. She had never lusted so strongly for any one person before Mary Jo. Julia wanted to taste, breathe and feel Mary Jo on every level imaginable.

Her tongue slipped teasingly across Mary Jo's right cheek then it slithered sexily up the reds nimble spine. She didn't want to rush. She wanted to take her time and taste every inch of this beautiful woman's skin. Mary Jo moaned as Julia started to kiss the back of her neck and shoulders amorously. She just knew all of the little gingers spots so well. Julia's warm hands came up and cupped Mary Jo's two sweet little breasts, massaging them hotly. Her fingers toyed with petite pink nipples; pulling them and twisting them until they were swollen.

"I want you so badly." Julia husked as she used the tip of her tongue to toy with the lobe of her lover's ear. 

"I'm on fire..." Mary Jo moaned breathlessly as she arched her breasts into Julia's greedy hands. 

"Yeah? Show me where it rages, lover." Julia breathed as she placed her hand into the little red's shaking grip.

Mary Jo's felt the area between her thighs pulse with every erotic word that the older brunette spoke to her. They were exploring the flat plains of the gingers stomach hand in hand. Together they traveled down rolling freckled thighs and then slowly, sensuously in between them. Julia continued to kiss Mary Jo's neck lovingly as they used their joined hands to caress Mary Jo's shaven mound. She had never felt...another woman before and just the thought of it caused a flooding of wetness to soak her center. 

Mary Jo guided their joined fingers across her sticky little slit in a relaxed motion; coercing her sweet little puss into blossoming completely. Julia kept the motion up as she ravished the copper haired beauty, pushing the freckled hand away before too long. 

"You can masturbate for me another night." Julia husked before using her fingers to peel back Mary Jo's innocent little pudge, exposing pink silky flesh drenched in arousal.

"Mhmm...only if you return the favor..." Mary Jo teased as she hooked one of her legs over Julia's, opening herself for all of Julia's exploration needs.

Julia let her fingers slide through Mary Jo's rounded folds, strings of wetness sticking to each digit. She was absolutely soaking wet; her very essence incredibly rich and creamy. Julia allowed her heavy brown eyes to close as she focused on touch alone. Nothing had ever felt so perfect to the brunette who toyed shyly with the gingers soft inner lips. Mary Jo was whimpering sexily as Julia gently discovered her juicy little puss. It felt so good to have this beautiful woman finally touching her the way she had fantasized for so long now. She let Julia take her time in discovering every tender inch of her most private part. 

"You are drenched..." Julia husked, hunger evident in her voice as she dipped her finger inside Mary Jo's warm little hole, a dollop of wet excitement coating her questing finger.

Mary Jo moaned at the soft penetration and then whimpered softly when the touch just as quickly disappeared. Her body jolted slightly when Julia used the little red's wetness to lubricate her movements across her clitoral hood. Mary Jo's tender little love button peaked out slightly to greet Julia's finger curiously. The brunette rolled and circled the pad of her finger around Mary Jo's eager little clit, smirking as freckled thighs tried to close tight around her hand. 

Julia urged Mary Jo to lay flat on her back, fingers never separating from her perfect little puss, stimulating her lover as she would herself. Brown eyes full of lust bore down on the ginger maiden who had her bottom lip sexily wedged between her teeth. Never had Julia been so taken with anyone, except for her little baby boy. Julia let we other hand come up and cup the little red's cheek, smug when the girl nuzzled it sweetly like a little baby kitten. 

Julia lowered herself over the ginger maiden and coerced her lips into a hungry kiss. Their tongues shifted against each other, wet and desperate, as Julia massaged Mary Jo's clit in the most pleasurable of ways. Jesus, this woman! She was certainly very skilled with her fingers, but Mary Jo could help but wonder what her sassy little mouth would feel like as it worshipped her wet warm kitty. 

She had fantasized about Julia eating her out in the office so many times before and just the thought of those perfect lips down there could make her cum in her own panties. Her little body arched beneath Julia's warm curves, begging silently for her lover to continue her exploration. Mary Jo's perky breasts collided with Julia's heavy breasts, hard nipples brushing as Julia released the gingers swollen lip in favor of her neck. 

Julia's fingers were drawing wide circles across Mary Jo's hardened clit as she nibbled the gingers lily white flesh down to her perfect tits. She removed her pruned fingers from between Mary Jo's thighs, earning a sharp glare which she chuckled at. Mary Jo pouted up at Julia before becoming in awe as the brunette covered both pink tips in syrupy arousal. Mary Jo groaned at the pure eroticism of the act before almost losing herself as Julia swooped down to capture a stiffened peak covered in melty arousal between her lips. In her own way, Julia was having her first real taste of Mary Jo's wet, warm pussy. 

Julia suckled and savored Mary Jo's berries tips, loving the ginger's raw, impassioned moans. Her juices were so flavorful, the taste of the other woman an incredible aphrodisiac for Julia. She quivered now with the need to have more than just a taste of the little red. She bathed both nipples with her warm tongue, suckling and tugging until both peaks were swollen, before abandoning them. Her sweet lips kissed teasing little patterns all across the little red's flat stomach and lower torso. 

Julia could smell the other woman's sweetness so strongly that it ghosted across her tastebuds. There was no doubt that Mary Jo was ready to be taken all the way by the elegant brunette. Julia kissed her way down to Mary Jo's upper thigh, groaning a little as nimble fingers tangled up in her chestnut curls. She adored Mary Jo's lower body. Everything was so milky white and warm here; her primal bringing out a feral hunger within the brunette even as it welcomed her home. 

Mary Jo's velvety soft mound was inches away from Julia's mouth as the sage nuzzled the girl's trembling thighs. She felt time stop and begin once more in slow motion as her lips made their very first contact with Mary Jo's hairless mons. The room was silent save for there combined heavy breathing as Julia started to leave sweet little kisses across the gingers slit. The scent was hypnotizing, making Julia need so much more; a deeper taste. The brunette shyly poked her tongue from between her rose colored lips and drug it slowly between two perfect outer lips.

"Mhmmm..." Mary Jo moaned at the hint of warm wet tongue trailing in between her tender pussy lips. 

Her fingers tangled a little tighter around Julia's fine silken curls. Her entire body was on high alert as this woman made such amazing love to her. Julia's tongue slithered slyly from the tip top of Mary Jo's slit to the part that hid her little honey pot from view. She was a sticky, wet puddle here...strings of delight sticking to Julia's tongue as she plunged it gently inside of the ginger. 

The little pink pussy hole was tight and pulsing around the tip of Julia's tongue as the brunette softly penetrated her lover. Mary Jo's insides felt like smooth velvet and the feeling was unlike anything that Julia had ever felt before. The brunette caught a dollop of seer arousal on her tongue before slithering out and up toward the little red's clit. 

Mary Jo moaned and began to shut her thighs around Julia's face when that sly little tongue wrapped sexily around her pulsing little bundle. Julia could feel herself becoming aroused once more as she laved Mary Jo's soaking wet vulva with tender licks and attentive strokes. She had never felt this way when she had given Reese or Hayden a blow job. Her pussy was getting wetter and wetter with ever slow melty taste of freckled fawn beneath her roving tongue. Mary Jo wasn't forcing her into anything. Mary Jo was being so loving and patient...and that fact made Julia want to make her cum harder than she had ever before. 

Julia slurped hungrily on every inch of Mary Jo's little pink pussy. Her clit was swollen and puffy against Julia's tongue, making Mary Jo pant breathlessly with every little lick. The little ginger was pulling Julia's mocha curls hard, almost holding that perfect face to where she needed it the most. The feeling of her new lover's hold and the sound of her sexy little moans had Julia rubbing herself against the Cotten sheet with she feasted. 

Her bald mature puss left little streaks of wetness with every teasing thrust. 

Mary Jo had one hand fisted around the bedsheets above her head, pulling the fitted corner off clean as pleasure like she had never known shook her core. Julia was so...so good with her mouth, unbelievably good for someone who had never done this with another woman before. The brunette knew every little move that would expertly take the little red over the edge including the little sounds of enjoyment she made as she lapped at her dripping well. 

"So good..." Mary Jo praised, voice husky and trembling as Julia looked up at her with those stormy brown eyes all the while lapping at her bald little freckled pussy. "Mhm...and bad...so bad..." 

Julia smirked smugly at the stammer in Mary Jo's words while she enjoyed her sweet feminine wiles. This little kitten was almost ready to be brought right over the the edge. The brunette pushed two of her long, slender fingers inside of Mary Jo's tight heat, pleased to feel the gushy, warm velvety flesh surrounding her digits. She swilled and twirled her tongue around Mary Jo's clitoris while her fingers worked to find a rhythm as they moved deeply inside of her hole.

Slick, fragrant juices dripped heavily down Julia's chin as she ate Mary Jo's pussy like it was a fresh warm piece of pie. Her other hand had gotten itself lost in between her own thighs, massaging her clit while she pushed her lover closer and closer to oblivion. Her fingers thrusted and they curled deep inside of Mary Jo's tightness causing the little red to groans loudly as that move caressed her g spot in the perfect way. 

Julia repeated her movements until she was full on finger fucking the petite red, flesh slapping against flesh, Mary Jo's top half twisted in the sheets as she could hardly stand anymore. Julia lapped at Mary Jo's tender kitten so greedily causing the little red to throw her legs up and wrap them completely around Julia's neck and upper back. 

The little red was literally smothering her lover in sweet, decadent pussy as she used her legs to push her face down into it, grinding nastily as her orgasm became just within reach.

"Make me cum...Oh, I'm gonna...Fuck...cum..." Mary Jo obnoxiously moaned as she rubbed herself against Julia's roving tongue, the move making Julia moe her fingers faster and curl them up inside. 

Both of Julia's hand moves nonstop. She fucked the little ginger as hard as she could while rubbing her own wet pussy. She was tender from her prior orgasm and Julia knew that it wouldn't take her long to cream all over her own fingers. 

Her mouth was wide open and wetness coated her face like a fine film as she met Mary Jo stimulate herself on her own tongue. This was the hottest sexual venture that Julia had ever experienced. Her breathe was nearly taken away when she felt Mary Jo's entire vulva flutter against her face. Mary Jo was moving faster, rubbing her entire puss across Julia's face while fingers fucked her hard, the motions making a nasty wet sound. 

"I...J...Oh, ohohohoh...JULIA!" Mary Jo screamed in wild abandon as the orgasm of her life hit her hard and started to course through her veins, making every single nerve ending pulse deliciously. 

Julia slowly pulled her fingers away from Mary's Jo's hole and replaced them with her opened mouth. She wanted to taste that sticky cum. She thirsted for it after all of the work she had just done. Mary Jo's thighs tensed and her eyes rolled back. Her back knotted and arched like a Japanese garden bridge. A warm river of cream flowed from her tender, constricting canal and the ginger cooed like a little bird when Julia licked every drip tenderly up. 

"Taste so good...so good, baby." Julia hummed as she lapped up every dribble of sweet, creamy cum from Mary Jo's tender little puss.

Mary Jo whimpered as Julia laid kisses over her bare folds then over her flat stomach that quivered slightly in aftershock. The little ginger had softened her hold on Julia's hair and she was now lovingly running her fingers through it as those perfect lips kissed their way up to her mouth. Julia kissed her little red headed lover softly, savoring the feeling of soft lips against soft lips. 

Mary Jo could taste a small hint of herself on Julia's perfect lips and it made her want to get a deeper taste of her lover. She used her tongue playfully, seducing Julia into opening her mouth into their kiss. Tongues caressed each other and the ginger groaned as she tasted her own cum, strong and cascading across her taste buds. They took their time; enjoying the way that each other tasted until they were both breathless. 

"I don't want to get up for a very long while." Mary Jo quietly confessed as she felt herself being pulled to lay against Julia's chest, fingers weaving themselves into her curls. 

"So, it was good?" Julia asked, slightly unsure of herself as this had been her very first time with a woman excluding the times that she played Doctor with her little girlfriends as children. 

"It was...everything that I have ever fantasized about and so, so much more." Mary Jo assured as she turned her head to look her lover in the eye. 

"You fantasized about me? About this?" Julia asked, intrigued as a freckled hand cupped her cheek lovingly. 

"How can I help myself? I mean, you are only the sexiest thing on two legs. I have imagined you in many different scenarios, believe me...but none as hot as what we just did." Mary Jo chuckled, enamored by the subtle blush covering Julia's cheeks. "God, you take my breath away." 

Julia turned her head and nuzzled the hand that cupped her rose tinted cheek. Mary Jo turned around and straddled Julia once more, leaning over to catch those perfect lips in a series of soft, loving kisses. The soft kisses soon became hungry once more as the passion sizzled between the two women. Julia could not believe how ready to go she was, the area between her thighs slippery as the little red made love to her mouth. 

Mary Jo pulled away suddenly and gave a smug grin at the panting brunette beneath her. 

"Round 2, huh? Got any props? I won't tell anyone if you want to bring any toys out to play..." Mary Jo asked, rather forwardly for Julia who was trying to calm her heart beat as she registered the gingers words. 

"You are more than enough..." Julia insisted as tried to pull the little red back against her body.

"Come on, baby...No need to be shy. I can take you so much higher...Don't you want that, Julia?" Mary Jo sexily persuaded as she cupped Julia's naked breasts, tugging at the hard, berried nipples.

"The bottom drawer of my dresser." Julia sighed as she enjoyed Mary Jo's ministrations, moaning softly as the little red released her firm hold on her little puckered teats. 

The little ginger slid away from the inviting warmth of her lover and walked, naked, over to the large cherry wood dresser. She pulled the very bottom drawer open and raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow in surprise as she pursued its contents. So, Julia WAS a little bit of a freak. The older woman had quite the little collection of pleasure aids for someone that seemed slightly prudish. Among the different toys and lubricant, Mary Jo noticed that Julia had one lone copy of Hustler in her drawer of secrets as well. She pulled the magazine out and started to flip through it; turning toward her lover with a critical eye.

"Hustler: The naturally red edition. Why, Julia, I thought I was the only ginger you wanted...tsk tsk tsk." Mary Jo joked in mock seriousness as she pulled open the center fold to find a small bodied little ginger nymph much like herself. "As your girlfriend, I don't know if I can condone any other women between us..."

Julia turned her head to the side and gave Mary Jo a lop sided smile. Girlfriend, huh? That was fast but to be fair they had been dancing around each for far too long...this seemed so natural. She watched the woman toss the magazine back in the drawer and then reach inside of it, pulling out a silicone dildo. The toy was a respectable eight inches in length and the head was big and bulbous. She walked over to the bed, toy in hand, and once again straddled Julia's body. 

"I never expected you to have anything like this." Mary Jo confessed as she bent over to nuzzle Julia's neck once more, rolling her tongue amorously against the many sweet spots located there.

"Well, I guess I am just full of surprises then..." Julia said, partly moaning as the little red ravished her neck and then her delicate collar bone. 

"You are...and it's very sexy." Mary Jo whispered as she let her hands come up to cup Julia's naked breasts, enjoying the velvety softness of her skin. 

Mary Jo took her time and massaged Julia's perfect breasts while she nibbled her perfectly shaped collarbone. She wanted Julia to be completely dripping when she made love to her again. Her lips broke away from Julia's neck before joining her two hands in the exploration of Julia's tits. The brunette arched her back needfully as a very passionate little red started to feast on her nipples. Julia laid her fingers down on the top of Mary Jo's shoulders and dug her nails into the freckled skin there with every hungry little 

"You love when I worship those tits don't you baby?" Mary Jo inquired playfully as she let a swollen nipple pop out from between her lips only to pull the other neglected nipple in. 

Julia could only dig her nails in harder at the sound of Mary Jo's soft breathlessly voice taunting her with such naughty little questions. Everything about Mary Jo was sinfully sexy and Julia could not wait for the ginger to take her to the next level. Her nails drew lines all the way down Mary Jo's back while the girl sucked her nipple ravenously, pulling the bud completely away from the tit itself. Teeth bit down slowly on the protrusion and Julia yelped in surprise at the slight pain she felt before panting when a warm little tongue made it all better. Mary Jo repeated the movements until the brunette beneath her was moaning breathlessly.

The ginger let the berried tip slip slowly from between her two lips before sitting up to inspect Julia's soft stomach with a careful eye. Julia had the most beautiful translucent skin the ginger had ever seen and it was softer than the finest velvet. It jerked a little when the red stroked her fingertips across it sensuously. Julia hummed in pleasure as the ginger used her hands to explore her body; checking out ever hollowed inch. 

Beneath Julia's belly button, was a healed scar that had obviously faded in time. It was a straight vertical line and slightly lighter in color then the rest of Julia's perfect flesh. Her cesarean scar. Mary Jo didn't know that they did those back then...I mean, Julia was eight years her senior. They had given birth during two completely different eras. She ran her finger across the scar; it somehow made the angel below her seem more human. 

"Payne was a big baby..." Julia breathed as she relaxed beneath Mary Jo's warm touch.

"Mhm...That's why his momma is so tight." The ginger winked as she slid her hands lower to caress and massage Julia's thick upper thighs. 

Julia's thighs were singular works of art. That was that. The highlight of the little red's work day had gone from getting rich clients to getting a good peak at Julia's thighs when she crossed those perfect legs. The thought that she had just tasted what lay between them moments before was a very heady aphrodisiac for the little ginger. She was going to take Julia on a road of mind numbing pleasure. Her nails scratched softly up and down Julia's thighs; building the moment that she would delve between them. 

Julia's curls were matted sexily to her pulsing mound and she whimpered yearningly as nimble fingers combed through them. The brunette could not help but feel greedy as arched her hips pleading for the ginger to explore her lower body even further. She could not believe that although she had just came moments before; she was just as wet and wanting now if not more so. Julia could not wait to be filled by every inch of the thick rubber dong. She needed it so badly that her loins pulsed; the empty void demanding something be put inside of it.

Mary Jo took in the sight of Julia's lush womanhood as she used her fingers to explore every inch starting with her curl covered mons. The ginger toyed gently with Julia's plump outer lips; rolling the fatness slightly between her fingers while she eyed the inches of pink paradise that was in view. It wasn't long before Mary Jo was pulling those tender folds back, exposing inches of saturated flesh. Julia was so juicy; still slightly swollen from their earlier play. 

The little ginger let her thumb slide gently across Julia's budding clit. The older woman groaned in pleasure at the contact which made Mary Jo smirk smugly to herself. Julia was putty in her hands. She let her thumb trace circles around and across Julia's quivering little bundle, over and over until the beautiful sage could no longer keep still...or quiet. 

"Oh, yes...yes..." Julia moaned as she pushed herself further into the little gingers caress. This felt amazing but she needed so much more. 

Mary Jo let two of her fingers slide toward the brunettes soaking wet entrance. She let her eyes fall shut at the feel of Julia's gushy, warm center. Her fingers piddled around; dipping their tips teasingly into Julia's hot depths. Mary Jo was taunting Julia shamelessly and enjoying it as she watched her new lover become more and more restless. She would be begging for it soon enough. Begging to finally be fucked...after all this time. 

Mary Jo massaged Julia's swollen clit with skill as she pushed one lone finger deep inside of her warm, tight pussy. Julia arched her perfect ass off of the bed as the little ginger penetrated her delicately; her nimble digit causing a wet sound as it pushed slowly in and out. She felt herself becoming wetter and wetter with every welcome intrusion. 

"I can't get enough of your tight pussy, Julia..." Mary Jo husked hotly as she leant forward and let her tongue drift sexily over the brunettes pouting lips. 

Julia could only whimper in response as the little red slipped a second finger inside of her very slippery depths. Julia was bordering on a sensory overload as Mary Jo's thumb manipulated her clit and two long fingers began to move deep inside of her snug sheath. She had never felt so many different sensations at once! Her thighs trembled slightly as the sensations began to spread in her tummy. 

Mary Jo pushed her fingers deep inside of Julia's heat; loosening her tight sheath a little bit at a time. She did not want the toy to hurt the beauty beneath her. Mary Jo had no idea how long it had been since Julia had actually been fucked. That was a conversation for another time. Her fingers curled inside and toyed with the walnut kernel of sensation that was dormant deep inside of the lithe brunette. 

"Mhm...Mary Jo..." Julia moaned sharply as those amazing fingers caressed her g spot; making her sheath convulse. 

The little red continued to please her lover with her skilled fingers; enjoying the way Julia's long body arched and twisted helplessly on the mattress. Pussy juice covered Mary Jo's hand all the way to her wrist as she finger fucked Julia; getting her prepared for what was to come next. 

After a few minutes, Mary Jo was ready to give Julia more. She let her fingers slip out of Julia's tight sheath even as it tried to grip them; pulling them back inside. The brunette whimpered and gave Mary Jo a very sharp glare at the sudden loss of contact. Mary Jo could chuckle softly before leaning over to tug Julia's full bottom lip with her teeth playfully. 

"Don't look so sad." Mary Jo husked before releasing Julia's lip and burying her face in the brunettes neck. 

While the ginger ravished the leggy brunette, a freckled hand pulled the toy from where it stood on the bedside table. Mary Jo suckled and kissed the soft skin of Julia's neck while gliding the cool silicone across her hard nipples, earning little sighs and coos of pleasure. The ginger tore herself away from Julia's sweet spots to sit up and watch as she let the toy cock drift across the flat plains of Julia's stomach. She playfully let the broad head poke Julia in her belly button, earning a husky set of giggles to drift from her lover's perfect lips. 

"Mhm...Wrong hole." Julia teased as she gave the ginger a sly little wink.

Mary Jo giggled back sexily, leaning over to capture a hardened nipple between her lips as she slid the toys lower, tickling Julia's pillowy thighs. The older woman spread her legs further apart, opening herself up for a deeper exploration. She more than ready to be taken by the sexy little freckled fawn. Mary Jo suckled the hard nipple hungrily while letting the toy glide across Julia trembling slit. For long moments, she teased the lithe brunette, loving the way those long long legs lifted up to wrap tightly around her waist. They were pulling her body in and urging the toy to push deeper between her plush thighs. 

Mary Jo let the plump tit slip fro between her lips with a satisfying plop before sitting up to watch as she allowed her fingers to ease Julia's swollen lips apart. Every inch of her baby pink flesh was covered with sticky, sweet arousal. She looked good enough to eat but the little red had other things on her mind. She took the dildo and slid the smooth head across Julia's throbbing little clitoris. The brunette moaned huskily at the feeling of the toy and tossed her full curls back on the pillow in pleasure. 

With every move of the toy against her tender puss, Julia's pulsing core flooded with more sweet juices until she had formed a little puddle on the sheet beneath herself. The dildo was slippery as it moved back and forth, manipulating the brunette from hole to clit. Mary Jo let the spongy head of the rubber dong push shallowly just inside of Julia's soaking wet well...loving the way that ruby red fingernails clawed suddenly into her arm. 

"I can't wait to be completely inside of your sweet little puss." Mary Jo whispered sexily as she focused on the dildo, dipping it in and out of Julia's warm taut canal. "I wish you could see how wet you are." 

Julia's pussy made erotic, wet sounds as the head of the dildo plunged slowly in and out of her sheath. This was so terribly decadent...so perfect already and Mary Jo had not even put the entire length inside of her yet. Would she be able to hold on that far? Her hormones seemed to be somehow raging out of control. Every sound, touch, word...every warm breath blew across her skin...seemed to take Julia so much higher...higher than she had ever expected to be. 

Mary Jo continued to watch as she teased Julia's entrance with just the thick tip of her toy. Her thrusts became longer with every move, the toy now just as wet and as slippery as Julia herself. Inches of the silicone toy slipped inside of the brunette with each motion, until suddenly she was stuffed to the hilt and whimpering sexily. It had been way too long since the brunette had felt this full. She felt full and completely possessed by the enigmatic woman above her. Her brown eyes opened wide to stare deeply into Mary Jo's hazel orbs as she took in the sensation of being made love to by the young woman. 

"Your so perfect..." The little red breathed as she allowed her fingers to lovingly caress the brunettes pouting lips, groaning when her new lover pulled her finger into her warm mouth...suckling. 

Mary Jo's eyes became darkened with desire as she watched the not so innocent action that her lover was mimicking. The ginger eased her now slightly pruned finger from Julia's lips, placing the damp digit down between Julia's perfect thighs that lay spread out before her. She ghosted it over her swollen clit before setting a circular rhythm...massaging the little bundle while she fucked her puss with the thick cock. 

Mary Jo watched as she fucked the gorgeous brunette, following the rubber dong as it moved slowly in and out. She relished every little wet sound and the way that the brunette sage would cry out huskily as she pushed the toy a little bit deeper inside of her tight sheath. Nail marks were being embossed into the ginger's biceps and shoulder as passion began to rise between the two women. Julia was getting lost in the sensations that the little red was producing. 

"I won't break you know..." Julia hinted as she arched her hips a little bit off of the bed, moaning as the ginger pulled slowly out of her sheath and then pushed back in at a slower pace then before.

"Oh, believe me. I know." Mary Jo smirked as she pulled the toy out once more before roughly pushing its length back inside of the brunette, the rubber balls smacking the brunettes perineum as the toy filled her hole with a very wet squish. "There is just something to be said for taking your time." 

Julia cried out sexily as the thick toy filled every inch of her dripping wet puss, aggressively plunging inside of her tight little opening. Mary Jo massaged Julia's hard little clit, enjoying the way the nodule rolled around smoothly beneath the pad of her finger. The dildo moved faster and harder with each drawn out movement. Mary Jo could not tear her eyes away from the sight of Julia's pink little hole as it accepted every inch of hard cock. The silicone was completely covered in sticky syrup and Mary Jo licked her lips as she watched strands of wetness stretch from Julia's slick heat. 

The ginger grinned fiendishly as an idea struck her. Without warning, she gently rolled Julia onto her stomach, urging the brunette to get up on her knees a little. Every warm, curved inch of Julia's delectable ass was pressed up against Mary Jo as the ginger began to move the toy in and out of Julia's tight pussy once more. Julia had spoken about her little breast fantasy but this...this was Mary Jo's fantasy come true. She had driven herself over the edge many times, thinking about bending Julia over. 

Julia moaned sexily, teeth digging into the pillow beneath her head as the little ginger moved the toy deep inside of her wet depths. The dildo felt ten times bigger at this angle and Julia could hardly take it. She pushed back against the toy, arching her back and moaning sexily all for the benefit of her lover. Mary Jo gripped Julia's compact hips with one hand while the other worked her perfect pussy. 

"You are one hot piece of ass, Misses Sugarbaker." The ginger growled hungrily as she pounded Julia's tight heat steadily. 

"Call me Julia..." the brunette begged desperately as she undulated her perfect hips against the silicone appendage. 

"Julia...I want you to cum for me, Julia." Mary Jo husked as she brought her hand down to play with the brunettes hard little clit while she fucked her, the toy plunging into her warm silken canal repeatedly.

Julia could feel herself dangling closer and closer to the edge with every heavy thrust into her tight puss. Her eyes were squeezed shut and raw moans were falling from her lips. Mary Jo was showing her no mercy. The aggressive way that she was fucking the brunette boarding on abuse. She would be so sore in the morning but- goddamnit , it was all worth it. Julia could feel her nerve endings tremble as Mary Jo began to massage her pearl in wide open circles. 

In, Out. Circle.

In, Out. Circle. 

Soon a trickle of honeyed liquid dripped down the rubber cock and into Mary Jo's hand. The ginger arched her eyebrows and smirked smugly to herself, taking this as a sign to take this to the next level. She pulled the toy all the way out of Julia's warm hole until only the thick head remained incased then without any warning, pushed the entire length back inside of Julia. Over and Over...Her thumb strumming the brunettes clit like a finely tuned guitar. 

Julia could not hold back. She was moaning, arching her body and screaming into the sheets while Mary Jo held nothing back. Sweat dripped down the brunettes back and her curls frizzed up in the sexual humidity. The little trickle that had fallen from her depths before was nothing compared to what was just about to happen. One more push of thick toy cock deep into Julia's tight pussy and the brunette let go with a primal scream. A dense gush of girl cum spurted from Julia's canal as Mary Jo continued to thrust the toy in and out, a little slower than before. 

"Mhmm, Julia. I had no idea that you were a squirter, baby." Mary Jo offered, approvingly as she stared down at Julia's drenched pussy. 

Julia was absolutely mindless as her body trembled from the unbelievable height she had just reached. Every nerve ending throbbed so deliciously! Her lower half though almost painfully sensitive felt like jello. She whimpered as she felt the toy pop out of her opening. Her insides were entirely to slippery to hold it in. Mary Jo was massaging her thighs and taut ass, helping to ease the brunette into relaxation. She knew that she had succeeded when Julia stretched out on the mattress, rolling onto her back to eye the Wiley ginger. 

"What was that?" Julia asked, still completely mystified by the experience of having every bit of pleasure rung from her body. 

"That was how you completely please a woman." Mary Jo answered smugly as she pulled an exhausted Julia onto her chest. 

"I thought I was going to pee on the bed." Julia shyly confessed as she nuzzled Mary Jo's breast 

"You practically exploded." Mary Jo injected as she stroked Julia's back lovingly. "It was the sexiest thing I have ever seen."

"So, you enjoyed fucking me?" Julia asked, raising her head to look Mary Jo in the eyes as the bad word slipped from her cultured mouth. 

"Enjoyed? Oh, baby. I loved every bit of fucking you." Mary Jo insisted as she gave Julia's plentiful hips a passionate squeeze. "I can not wait to buy a harness so that I can be able to touch you with both hands while I pound you."

"Mhmm." Julia moaned, her lover painting her quite the dirty picture. "So, that means that this was more than a one night stand?"

"Much, much more. I am completely in love with you." Mary Jo announced proudly as she gave a soft kiss to Julia's forehead.

"I am madly in love with you, as well." Julia agreed as she sat up and pulled Mary Jo into a deep and loving kiss. 

This was a turning point. 

This was only the first.


End file.
